Otro Final
by ligia73
Summary: Hermione sabe que el final de la guerra esta cerca, sabe que el final que le espera si gana Voldemort sera la muerte, pero su mayor temor es la decisión que Él tomará al final, si su amor por ella sera suficiente para cambiar su final.


Mi varita acaba de elegirme, es de Picea de 26.75 cm y con centro de pelo de unicornio.

No sabía con exactitud todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, oía gritos y maldiciones, contra hechizos, haces de luces centelleaban y me rodeaban y yo parecía no ver nada, tan solo siguiendo a Ron y Harry, parecía que mi mano tenia vida propia, y emitían hechizos de protección y desarme, de repente la puerta de la sala de los menesteres apareció ante nosotros, cuando la abrimos tanto Ron como yo ahogamos un exclamación, supongo que ambos pensábamos que nos íbamos a encontrar un sala desierta y en el centro de la misma la maldita diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero no ante nuestros ojos, ciento, miles, cientos de miles de objetos estaban ante nuestros ojos, a simple vista vi mobiliario variado, ropa, libros, un montón de libros y objetos sin fin.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamo Ron a mi lado- Esto es imposible, Harry.

No, no es imposible, Ron- nos dijo Harry al tiempo que nos instaba a echar a andar.- Buscar una especie de corona, creo que la vi una vez, encima de un busto raro, como un gorila, un mono o algo así.

Hale, como si fuera tan fácil,- protesto Ron echando a correr detrás de Harry tirando de mí en el proceso.

Echamos a correr, no sé en qué momento nos separamos y comenzamos a buscar cada uno por un lado de repente, oí un grito que me helo la sangre.

¡Maldita sangre sucia!¡Malfoy! ¡La amiguita de Potter está aquí!- grito Grabbe- ¡petrificus totalus!-le oí gritar,.

¡Protego!- oí en la lejanía y el hechizo no impacto en mi cuerpo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Potter está cerca!- bramaba Goyle- ¡Hay que acabar con ella!

¡No!- grito Malfoy- Ella no es lo importante, tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¡Vamos!

Vi como Malfoy me miraba, al tiempo que sus amigos giraban obedeciéndole, mirándole con intensidad de nuevo me di la vuelta y seguí con la búsqueda de pronto, oí una palabra que me sonó como una condena a muerte.

¡FIENDFYRE!- grito Grabbe.

¡Estás loco!-gritaba Goyle.

Me gire al tiempo de ver como una enorme serpiente de fuego se dirigía hacia a mí, aquel imbécil había conjurado el fuego maldito, un fuego casi imposible de apagar. Comencé a correr sin saber a donde, por aquel laberinto de pasillos formado por miles de trastos, al girar una esquina, choque con Ron y Harry, respirábamos con dificultad, el calor era insoportable, no teníamos escapatoria, si el fuego no acababa con nosotros lo haría la dificultad para respirar. De repente sentí como alguien tiraba de mi mano y como Ron ponía en mis manos, una escoba lo mire negando, ¡odiaba volar!.

No tienes más remedio, Hermione. Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad.

Intentando que las lágrimas producidas por el humo y el miedo no salieran de mis ojos, suspire profundamente, y me subí en la escoba, lentamente se elevó y comencé a elevarme, siguiendo a mis amigos, mientras avanzábamos por un aire más limpio, vi como Harry se lanzaba en picado sobre un mueble y cogía algo casi al vuelo, era un fea figura con la cabeza coronada,.

¡Vámonos Harry!-grito Ron- ¡Vamos!

Los seguí como pude, rogando para que los tres Slytherins que estaban también en esa sala, hubieran podido escapar, eran nuestros enemigos, pero nadie merecía morir así. Como si de repente los hubiera conjurado, los vi, en lo alto de una precaria columna formada por diversos muebles estaban Goyle, Malfoy y Grabbe, los sobrevolamos con rapidez…

Harry, no podemos…

Y una mierda que no podemos Hermione-grito Ron- son el enemigo.-al ver como Harry viraba. ¡No me jodas Harry! ¡Joder, joder, joder!-maldecía al tiempo que lo seguía.- Si morimos por culpa de Malfoy, te odiare para siempre Hermione, ¡te lo juro!

Volamos hacia ellos y Ron le tendió la mano a Goyle, que subió tras él y se agarró fuerte al tiempo que se le oía un "gracias", Harry le tendió la mano a Malfoy, sujetando bajo el otro brazo la extraña figura, Malfoy por su parte se sujetó a Harry al tiempo que sujetaba a Grabbe, el cual al sentir como perdía el apoyo de los muebles comenzó a moverse sin escuchar las suplicas de que se estuviera quieto de Malfoy y Harry , oí un grito de horror y me gire para ver el cuerpo de Grabbe caer entre el mar de fuego que el mismo había provocado, pero no tuve tiempo de mas, al ver como la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se cerraba para impedir que el fuego invadiera el castillo, acelere detrás de Ron, sintiendo lo gritos a mi espalda, con un gran golpe, los cinco aterrizamos a las puertas de la sala al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba con gran estruendo.

Nos miramos unos a otros, estábamos vivos de milagro, Malfoy hundió sus plateados ojos en los míos, y me ahogue en su mirada, no podía hacer lo que me gritaba mi mente, lo que clamaba mi alma.

¡Draco vámonos!- dijo Goyle tirando de el- Vale, vámonos.- lo levanto como si no pesara nada y lo arrastro tras él- Gracias Potter, Wesley….

Vimos como las dos serpientes se marchaban, o más bien Goyle arrastraba a Malfoy que no dejaba de mirarnos, los vimos marchar.

¿Cómo vamos a destruir la diadema, Harry?-pregunte a Harry, al ver que esta bajaba la mirada- ¿No me digas que la has perdido?

¡Mierda Harry todo para salvar a esas serpiente!-grito Ron- ¡Joder!

No existe, Ron,-dijo Harry cogiéndole del brazo- No existe-dijo llevándose la mano a la frente,

Ese fuego esta maldito, la ha destruido- susurre.

En ese momento salimos corriendo puesto que la lucha continuaba y nosotros éramos parte de un ejército, y debíamos luchar por nuestro libre albedrio, por nuestra forma de vida.

No podía creerlo, Harry había ido solo al bosque prohibido, nos había engañado a Ron y a mí, había ido solo a enfrentarse a esa cosa, de nuevo había puesto su vida por encima de todos, y sí, sabía que yo habría hecho lo mismo que él, que Ron también lo habría hecho, pero el amor que sentía por él, ese amor que había crecido en estos años, me hacía ser egoísta con respecto a él, Harry era ese hermano que la naturaleza me había negado, pero que la vida y el destino me habían regalado, era mi familia como lo era Ron y no quería que nada les pasara. Seguí como una sonámbula a Ron, hacia el patio del castillo, la lucha había cesado y cada cual se había replegado en un bando. Cruzando el puente estaban los mortifagos, y a su vanguardia avanzaba Hagrid, mi enorme y dulce gran amigo, cargando algo en sus brazos, mi corazón gritaba enfurecido, y los murmullos de que era Harry me llegaban en oleadas, la sangre se helo en mis venas cuando observe a Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, me sujete con fuerza al brazo de Ron, ahogando un sollozo.

De repente sentí el roce de una mano en la mía, unos dedos se enlazaron con los míos, ofreciéndome consuelo, no me hizo falta girar la cabeza para saber que era él. Lo sentí tensarse a mi lado, levante la vista al frente para ver que acaba de ver a su tía y a sus padres a lado de Voldemort.

Cuando Lucios Malfoy vio a su hijo a mi lado giro la cabeza para mirar a su señor, el cual había desviado la mirada del cadáver de Harry para mirar a su lacayo, no oí lo que dijo, pero en cuestión de milésimas de segundo me aparte de Ron y solté la mano de Draco, para ser su escudo, pero él que había visto lo mismo que yo y conociéndome como lo hacía y había previsto mi acción, hizo lo mismo, y así quedamos en el centro de los dos bandos, espalda con espalda con las varitas alzadas, dando vueltas sobre nosotros mismos, protegiéndonos. Bella lanzo un hechizo, pero alguien había lanzado un protego, vi a la madre de Draco enfrentando a su señor y a su marido, a Ron a su lado, también con la varita alzada y de pronto se armó el caos, porque de los brazos de Hagrid salto Harry para enfrentarse a Voldemort, sentí como caía, envuelta en los brazos de Ron, vi a Draco lanzarse a por su madre, y ahí nos quedamos en el suelo viendo cómo se sellaba nuestro destino.

Los gritos de muerte y desarme sonaron a un tiempo, y el ruido que hicieron los hechizos al chocar fue un estruendo, alce la vista bajo el cuerpo de Ron y vi como Draco me miraba, rogándome en silencio que no me moviera de la protección de los brazos de mi amigo, y yo le devolví la mirada, rogándole a mi vez que no se levantara que siguiera cuidando de su madre.

Un grito de júbilo lleno el aire., acallando el grito de horror de los mortifagos al ver caído a su señor, nos levantamos sin bajar nuestras varitas, mirando al frente, viendo a Harry en pie, con un cuerpo a sus pies, el cuerpo del mas malvado de los magos, el cuerpo de un loco, el responsable de muertes horribles, me solté de Ron para acercarme a Draco, pero un haz verde dio de lleno entre nosotros, e hizo que no llegáramos a juntarnos.

¡Traidor!¡Cobarde!-gritaba sin control Lucios Malfoy- Tú los salvaste, tú los ayudaste a escapar, has maldito mi sangre mezclándote con una sangre sucia-se giró hacia su esposa, que se había adelantado unos pasos a su hijo- Te matare por haber echo de mi hijo un traidor. ¡zorra!

¡Maldito seas Lucios! Tu eres el traidor, tu primer deber era tu familia, has marcado a mi hijo, ¡mi hijo! –Lucios levanto la varita- no te atrevas, ni siquiera te atrevas a abrir la boca para maldecirle, se de verdad por una vez en tu vida un hombre- la madre de Draco hizo un gesto para que nos apartáramos, Draco intento cogerla de la mano- No, esto debe acabar ahora, no estaremos a salvo hasta que él no exista, él es nuestro verdadero mal.

Pero, mamá, tu…

Nunca subestimes a una Black.

¿Black? ¡Eres una Malfoy!.-siseo con rabia Lucios Malfoy.

Deje de serlo desde el mismo momento que has levantado la varita hacia mi hijo. Prepárate Lucios

Ilusa…- levanto la varita- No va a ser todo tan fácil, no lo voy a acabar todo con un hechizo….Desma…..

¡PROTEGO!¡EXPELIARMUS!- dijo Narcissa Mal…Black sonando como un cañonazo….recibiendo entre sus manos la varita de su marido. Se acercó a él con lentitud- Siempre tan prepotente, siempre pensando que eres el mejor, pues no lo eres. Tienes muy mala memoria.

Narcissa se abrazó a su hijo sin girarse, sin mirar como los aurores apresaban a su marido. Draco me busco con la mirada, me solté de los brazos de Ron y Harry, corriendo hacia los suyos, asaltando sus labios con desesperación, como si estuviera muerta de sed y solo él pudiera apagarla. Un leve carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos, y nos encontramos con la atenta mirada de su madre y mis amigos.

Eso ha sido muy bueno Sra. Malfoy-dijo Ron.

Por favor, llamadme Narcissa y olvidar que alguna vez fui Malfoy. Y Gracias

¿Por qué le dijiste que tenía muy mala memoria?

Porque tu padre olvida que yo fui prefecta y el no, que yo fui Premio Anual y el no, que yo le ganaba en los duelos, y que lo conozco a la perfección, tu padre tiende a ser un poco previsible, como soy mujer no puedo ser mejor que él, siempre me ha subestimado. Perdóname hijo. Perdóname por meterte en esta guerra….

Mama habría estado en esta guerra de un modo u otro.

No hubiera sido lo mismo, hubieras estado en el bando correcto, en un bando que tú mismo hubieras escogido y todo hubiera sido más fácil con tu ….-miro a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo como su hijo la pegaba más a su cuerpo…-¿novia?

¿novia?-preguntaron a un tiempo el trio de oro.

Novia no, mama. Prometida si así ella lo quiere.

¿prometida?-Hermione se giró hacia Draco- ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

No he tenido nada más claro en toda mi vida, creo que empecé a quererte el primera vez que me plantaste cara, mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos desde hace dos años- la cogió de la mano y le puso un precioso anillo conformado por una esmeralda en forma de corazón rodeado de pequeños rubíes, montados en un aro trenzado de oro y platino- Hagamos realidad el sueño de Dumbledore, la unión total y perfecta de todas las casas.

Vale

¿Vale? ¿Solo puedes decir vale Hermione? -pregunto Ron rompiendo la magia del momento- jamás pensé que viviría para ver el momento de que Hermione Granger se quedaría sin palabras.

Este momento lo merece- dijo Hermione cogiendo a Draco de las solapas de su túnica, tirando hacia abajo y besándolo con pasión.

El resto es historia, historia que nunca soñaron se produciría.


End file.
